


Discourse in the art of romance

by scribblenubbin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven seeks counsel from the Captain on the art of romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discourse in the art of romance

Captain’s Private Log.  
Stardate Unknown  
  
I was woken at 0200 hours by the doorbell to my Private Quarters. I’m used to Seven coming by to question things and have philosophical discussions at late hours, but to wake me at 0200 to ask me how she could tell if she was falling in love, was the last thing I expected. I’ve been going through enough of my own issues when it comes to romantic liaisons and my lack there of, but as she’d spoken to the Doctor and he had just confused her further, I invited her in.  
  
I invited her to take a seat, but in typical Seven of Nine style, she preferred to stand. I got myself a coffee and offered her a drink, but again she said no. Actually her exact answer was “I do not require refreshment at this time, thank you.” Sometimes Seven brings a smile to my face with the simplest of statements. I’m sure it confuses her, but it’s the simplicity of her speech patterns that often provide me the greatest joy. I was glad I had my back turned to her at that point. Although I’m sure her sensors would have picked up the slight change in my mood.  
  
“So Seven.” I said taking a seat. “You want to talk to me about being in love.”  
“Yes, Captain.” She replied in that haughty manner I’ve grown accustomed to.  
“Well, what exactly is it you want to know?” I took a sip of my replicated black coffee, my lifeline out here in the Delta Quadrant.  
“I have discussed the matter of romantic relationships with the Doctor but he did not seem to have much clarity and presumed I was asking on a purely scientific basis.” She curled her lip to show her displeasure.  
“So it’s the emotional side you’re wanting to talk about?”  
“Well yes, and how one might successfully deduce that they have fallen in love with another. The physical responses and the emotional ones that lead to the conclusion of romantic interest.” Seven walked over to the view port.  
“Well, there are lots of different physical and emotional responses that could lead a person to the conclusion they are in love, Seven.”  
“I am aware of that Captain. I have taken to reading some of the romantic literature within the ship’s archives. My question is how do you know when it is reciprocated?” She was stood facing away from me but I could tell by her intonation that she had feelings for someone.  
“Seven, have you fallen for someone?” I asked softly, suddenly aware that my palms were becoming sweaty. I put my cup on the table.  
“That is irrelevant, Captain.” I could tell by her answer that I was right.  
“Okay.” I stood and walked over to the view port. “You want to know how it is possible to ascertain whether or not feelings of love are requited.”  
“Yes.”  
“Let’s say you had started to have feelings for someone but were unsure as to whether or not they felt the same way. As our hypothesis.” Scientific terms are invaluable with helping Seven comprehend things.  
“Very well.”   
“Would you like to choose a hypothetical person to use as the party of your affections?”  
“Commander Chakotay.” The certainty of her answer filled my heart with lead. I am not sure what caused it and I am unaware why my reaction was so pronounced.  
  
I talked to Seven about the way in which an interested party may show that they return feelings. Smiles, finding excuses to touch and laughing at jokes that others may not find funny. It took a few hours for us to discuss the various ways, and when she left it was too late for me to go to bed. And now it is time for work.  
  
End Log.  
  
*  
  
Seven of Nine’s Private Log  
Stardate Unknown  
  
Unable to ascertain an acceptable answer from the Doctor when I asked him about romantic relationships, I made my way to the private quarters of Captain Janeway. She has helped me in many instances. I hoped that she would offer me counsel on the particular subject with her usual emotion and sensibility. This she did.  
  
Unable to tell her who the subject of my growing emotions is, I chose Commander Chakotay as the hypothetical option. After doing so my sensors recorded the change in the Captain’s demeanour. The way in which her heart rate and perspiration rate increased gave me cause to believe she was feeling an emotion known to humans as jealousy. The Captain has discussed this emotion with me before. Although I cannot tell if it is the Commander or myself that she is jealous of.  
  
Since returning to Cargo Bay 2 I have begun to assimilate her information with the behaviour of the human I have affection for and have reached the conclusion that my feelings are indeed returned. However I find myself unable to pursue the romance, as I do not know how to initiate the mating rituals of humans.  
  
End Log.  
  
*  
  
Captain’s Private Log  
  
It has been an uneventful day aboard Voyager, the crew welcomes areas of dead space as they can relax and enjoy scheduled leisure time without interruption. However, I’m starting to crave some activity in order to take my thoughts away from the conversation I had with Seven about romantic relationships. It has been a week since that conversation and yet I can think of nothing else. Seven has been in every dream I’ve had, causing me disturbed sleep and making it impossible for me to get a decent night’s rest.  
  
The dreams are illogical and irrational. I find myself dreaming of her making advances on Chakotay and wake feeling as if I’d like nothing better than to throw him into the brig for accepting her advances. Or I dream that she is in my quarters, making the advances towards me. I don’t wake from these dreams in anger, but with an excitement that is unbecoming of my station as Captain of this ship.  
  
I have no reason to suspect that her feelings are for me and I can’t allow these emotions to take control of me, and yet she’s all my mind can concentrate on in this area of space. It is wrong for me to wish for an emergency, but right now I cannot see any other option to take my mind of things. Even my programs on the holodeck are not helping to distract me. And the idea of spending any time alone with Seven is leaving me conflicted.  
  
End Log.  
  
*  
  
Seven of Nine’s Private Log  
  
Having assimilated the information from my last discussion with Captain Janeway, I decided that it was best not to consult her on the best manner to pursue the object of my affections, as humans would say. Instead I turned to the hypothetical person I had chosen in the scenario suggested by the Captain. I made it clear to Commander Chakotay that it is not him who I desire but that I needed to know the best way to court the human I have feelings for. He of course, was interested in whom that person is, but I advised him I would not be willing to share that information. He laughed and agreed to meet with me in the mess hall for dinner.  
  
Over our meal he suggested asking the person in question for a private dinner date, explained that flowers are often given as a sign of affection, although they are primarily offered by a male to a female, and also informed me that it is customary to give a gift with meaning to the intended, something that shows you understand them. I assimilated the information and have chosen my gift. It is a good thing I rarely use my replicator rations and have enough saved up to get just the gift that I know they would like.  
  
I have replicated that gift and intend to give it to them soon. First I need to arrange a meeting.  
  
End Log.  
  
*  
  
Captain’s Private Log  
  
I saw Seven with Chakotay in the mess hall at dinner and knew that she had made her move. They seemed at ease with each other, and I’m happy that they have both found someone; it can get lonely out here in the Delta Quadrant. Although I will not deny that my heart sank a little to see them.  
  
I have decided to practice Velocity with one of the holograms on the holodeck to attempt to tire myself out enough to chase away the dreams of Seven and Chakotay. I’m hoping exhaustion will take over. Of course, traditionally I play with Seven, it’s been a good game for bonding with her. It looks as though I will now have to forgo our regular gaming sessions.  
  
End Log.  
  
*  
  
Seven of Nine’s Private Log  
  
I was unable to arrange the desired meeting and so decided to wait outside the private quarters of my intended romantic partner. I acquired the help of a young Ensign in order to wrap the present, informing her that it was meant as a thank you and nothing more. She was eager to help me, almost too eager, but she did a good job.  
  
It was four hours before my intended returned to their quarters.  
  
End Log  
  
*  
  
Captain’s Private Log  
  
After a long session of Velocity I headed back to my quarters and directly into the path of the one person I have been trying to avoid since I saw her in the Mess Hall. Turning away from my quarters may help me avoid her but then Seven would perceive that there was a problem. Instead I greeted her with a smile and invited her in, all the while hoping she was not here to tell me of her success with Chakotay.  
  
Once again I offered her a drink. Once again she refused. She requested that before I ordered my usual coffee I open the gift she had brought me. I looked confused, was this to thank me for helping her realise Chakotay had feelings for her? Not wanting to offend her, which considering her Borg nature, I have been known to do regularly, I did as she asked and almost dropped the present.  
  
“Seven, this must have used up most of your replicator rations!” I exclaimed as I looked at the caffetiere and the bag of coffee she had given me.  
“I do not require the same nutritional supplements as you and the crew members and have been able to amass a large quantity of replicator rations.” Her answer was clipped and precise as always.  
“But still, Seven… wouldn’t you have rather used them on someone more…. I mean the person you have romantic feelings for?” I was flattered by the gift, but couldn’t understand why she’d spend those rations on me.  
  
Seven walked once again to the view port, causing me to follow her to gauge her reaction. She stood with her back to me and looked out at the passing star system.  
  
“Seven?” I asked again, and brought my hand to her shoulder.  
“I have used the rations on the person I have romantic feelings for Captain.” Seven turned to face me.  
“I…..Seven…. you mean that I’m the one you wanted to know felt the same way?” A smiled formed at the corners of my mouth.  
“That is correct, Captain.” Seven reflected my smile, her mouth curling slightly.  
“But what about Chakotay? I saw you in the mess hall….” I needed to understand if she had been rebuffed by the Commander.  
“He was assisting me by discussing the mating rituals of humans. I felt unable to ask you how best to show my feelings for my intended romance, as you are my intended romance.” Seven answered.  
  
Going against all Starfleet protocol and unsure of whether, for my own safety of mind I should do it, I leant in and placed a kiss on those lips that had taunted me in my dreams and was delighted when Seven responded just as eagerly. Our first kiss. Her first ever. I just hope that it won’t be our last.  
  
End log.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LJ under 'halfbloodme'


End file.
